


Loki's Revenge

by Meeeenthe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Loki, Depressed Tony Stark, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeeenthe/pseuds/Meeeenthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout avais commencer parce que Loki voulait sa revanche, mais bien sûr rien ne se passa comme prévus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:   
Bonjour à tous, voilà enfin ma première fiction sur Avengers, plus particulièrement sur le couple IronFrost. C’est ma première fic dessus, alors s’il vous plait soyez assez gentil :’( N’hésitez pas à dire ce qui ne va pas et pourquoi, pour pouvoir m’améliorer un peu. J’aime assez ce couple, surtout depuis que je lis les Fanfictions de gladamoule, j’adore lire ses Fictions ! Il y en a aussi plein d’autres géniales mais moi je trouve qu’il en a pas beaucoup à mon goût, il devrait en avoir plus enfin c’est mon avis on s’en fiche. En tous cas merci de prendre le temps de lire ma fic parmi tant d’autres ! Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture, j’espère que vous passerez un bon moment.   
Titre : Loki’s revenge.  
Résumé : Loki a été jugé à Asgard, et choisit de se convertir dans la rénovation de la Terre. Mais bien sûr, pas par bonté de cœur, mais par vengeance. Il les fera souffrir, tous ! En commençant par les Avengers.  
Rating : T.  
Pairing : IronFrost.  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m’appartient. :’(  
    
L’aube scintillait à peine derrière ses grandes baies vitrées, mais il savait qu’il ne se rendormirait pas. Il fermait à peine une paupière qu’il replongeait dans son cauchemar. Tony soupira. Il le savait pourtant, c’était presque tous les jours la même chose, à chaque fois il retombait dans le néant de ses cauchemars. Dormir. C’était un grand mot pour lui, il ne dormait déjà pas beaucoup avant mais maintenant c’était juste bien pire. Il ne carburait plus qu’au café, c’était dire jusqu’où ça allait... Et il n’essayait même plus de dormir, puisqu’à chaque fois qu’il essayait, son séjour en Afghanistan, ses tortures quotidiennes jusqu’à qu’il cède, Obadiah, Loki, la chute de sa tour, les chitauris, le néant, silence, le manque d’oxygène, la chute, le…  
Tony rouvrit brusquement les yeux, haletant férocement alors qu’il se redressait brusquement dans son lit, avant de s’y laisser tomber de nouveau en tremblant. Crise de panique, merde. Inspire, expire, inspire. Il se recroquevilla sur le côté en posant une main sur sa poitrine, essayant de réguler son souffle haletant et douloureux, tentant de se débarrasser de la boule crispée qui enserrait sa gorge.  
Sa respiration reprit un aspect régulier au bout d’il ne savait combien de temps, et il ne put empêcher son esprit de divaguer encore une fois.  Sur Pepper qui l’avait abandonné à son sort… Enfin, comment lui en vouloir ? Qui voudrait d’un déchet comme lui après tout ? Un déchet voilà ce qu’il était, une épave. Il buvait comme un trou et restait cloitré dans son atelier toute la journée, ne mangeant plus, se contentant de café et d’alcool, et encore, quand il avait la foi d’aller chercher une nouvelle tasse. Sans parler de ses crises d’angoisses quotidiennes et de son caractère imbuvable –Tony-putain-de-Stark-. Il avait considérablement maigrit et avait des cernes en-dessous des yeux, poches bleutés noircies qui le révulsait.  
Mais il préférait garder tout ça pour lui. Il aimerait pleurer et se confier, vraiment, mais cela était réservé aux faibles. Howard qui disait ça, handicapé des sentiments comme lui... Pepper et les Avengers n’avaient pas pu le supporter plus longtemps, et personne n’était au courant de son état actuel en ce moment. A part peut-être Bruce, qui selon lui était son seul véritable ami, même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais. Tous en avaient marre de lui, et il avait déjà peu d’instinct de conservation à la base… C’était de pire en pire maintenant qu’il se trouvait véritablement seul. Il prenait plus de risque au combat, se mettant en danger lui et ses coéquipiers, faisant faire des AVC à Fury. Il ricana sombrement. Après tout son père lui avait toujours répété qu’il serait seul. Eh bien il avait raison, il aurait bien rit de voir son fils comme ça…  
Tony tourna lentement sa tête vers son réveil digital, les yeux piquant désagréablement de sommeil. 5h26. Parfait, génial. C’était le moment de se lever. Il mit en action sa pensée et attrapa un tee-shirt usé qui trainait au bout du lit avant de descendre à son atelier, sans prendre la peine de déjeuner. Il n’avait pas faim. Il n’avait jamais vraiment faim en fait. Il mangeait et buvait à peine, de quoi ne pas s’évanouir.  
Il ne remonta pas avant la fin de la journée, AC/DC à fond dans l’atelier, travaillant sur son armure sans porter attention au reste.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony regardait son armure, qu’il venait de finir, les sourcils froncés et la bouche plissée. Il n’avait plus d’idée. Rare. C’était rare. Habituellement, elles fourmillaient dans sa tête comme de petites fourmis insaisissables, à tel point qu’il n’arrivait pas à toutes les créées. Il baissa la musique après un bref temps de réflexion.  
« JARVIS l’heure ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix que lui-même trouva rauque et cassée.  
« 17h57. Puis-je prévenir que monsieur n’a pas pris la peine de se nourrir ou de s’hydrater de la journée ? » Prévint la voix robotique de l’IA.  
Tony soupira. Oui il le savait, merci bien. Comment dire à une IA qu’il n’avait ni faim ni soif ?  
« Que font les Avengers Jar’ ? » Demanda-t-il en décidant prudemment de ne pas répondre.  
« Les Avengers sont réunis dans le salon avec monsieur Loki Laufeyson et le directeur Fury, monsieur. » Déclara sèchement JARVIS.  
Tony écarquilla les yeux. Hein ? Loki ? Fury ? Comment ça ? Entendait-il des voix ? Possible, avec son manque de sommeil… Peut-être.  Enfin, il l’espérait en fait.  
« Pardon, J’ tu as bien dit que Loki était ici ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix incertaine.  
« Oui monsieur. »  
« Comment se fait-il que je ne suis pas au courant de ça ? Mon invitation c’est peut-être perdu en route. » Déclara-t-il d’une voix froide.  
« Non monsieur, je vous ai prévenu tous les jours de cette semaine, incluant aujourd’hui, ce matin, à 7h pile monsieur. Et le directeur Fury aussi, en vous demandant d’être là à 17h précise. » Répondit l’IA sur le même ton.  
Ah, merde. Il allait se faire crier dessus comme un gosse de 5 ans par Fury. Bof tant pis, c’était pas bien grave, et puis c’était toujours marrant de voir Fury s’énerver. Il ricana et lâcha les objets qu’il avait dans la main gauche, se dirigeant vers son ascenseur personnel. Il monta directement dans sa chambre, prit une douche expéditive même s’il savoura l’eau chaude qui ruisselait sur son corps, se rasa et enfila enfin des vêtements propres. Il ne se regarda même pas dans le miroir, de peur de voir son reflet, qui le dégoûtait plus qu’autre chose ses derniers temps, et se dirigea vers son salon. Il ne savait plus où était ses lunettes, et il n’avait vraiment pas le cœur de les chercher.  
D’ici il pouvait entendre Barton et Fury crier comme des baleines. Il entra en claquant la porte contre le mur, faisant le maximum de bruit, souriant quand tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui. Son sourire s’agrandis quand le silence se fit dans le salon. Il adorait être le centre de l’attention, vraiment, ça boostait son égo comme pas possible.  
« Mais je vous en prie, continuez votre charmante discussion très cher. »Déclara-t-il en direction de Fury.  
Du coin de l’œil il remarqua Loki  le fixer, assit sur un canapé derrière Thor. Il n’avait pas changé, toujours dans son armure, le visage impassible et les yeux émeraude d’un froid polaire, qui vous glaçaient sur place. Le regard perçant et profond posé sur lui le rendait mal à l’aise, mais des années d’expérience suffirent à le camoufler efficacement, et son regard revint sur Fury.  
« Stark ! » S’écria le directeur d’une note furieuse vibrante.  
« Oui mon chou c’est moi. Qui a-t-il mon sucre d’orge? »Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement et avec une pointe d’amusement.  
De loin, il vit Capsicle lever les yeux au ciel. Cet homme ne changera-t-il donc jamais ? Tony sourit narquoisement en voyant une veine battre à pleine vitesse sur la tempe gauche du directeur. C’était vachement amusant !  
« Stark ! Vous sortez enfin de votre caverne ? On vous avait prévenu d’être à l’heure et comme d’habitude vous avez presque deux heures de retard ! » Cria le directeur, avec une vrai fureur dans la voix cette fois.  
Stark leva les mains en signe d’innocence. Ce qui était impossible, Stark était toujours coupable, toujours.  
« Wow, Wow, du calme mon sucre d’orge, je travaillais sur quelques modifications sur l’armure pour l’améliorer encore plus. » Il fit son sourire le plus innocent en direction du directeur, et se tourna vers les Avengers et Loki. « Alors, PointBreak que se passe-t-il mon pote? » Demanda-t-il en direction de Thor.  
« Ami Anthony ! Mon frère a décidé de rejoindre la voie du pardon, et pour se repentir, il a accepté de venir réparer Midgard ! N’est-ce pas magnifique amis Avengers ? » S’écria un Thor tout souriant.  
Tony grimaça, tandis que Loki levait les yeux au ciel au ton niais qu’avait employé son ‘’non-Frère’’. Il reporta son regard sur l’homme de métal. L’homme qui avait piqué sa curiosité, cet homme qui paraissait si fort, mais qui était profondément brisé, en un millier de petits morceaux chaotiques et sombres. Il aimerait en apprendre d’avantage sur lui et ses secrets. Peut-être pourrait-il l’attirer à lui ? Avec son armure, il pourrait faire de amples dégâts sur les neuf royaumes... Il cacha un large sourire sadique. Oui, il mettrait tous les mondes à genoux devant lui.  
Mais il allait d’abord s’occuper des Hommes, surtout les Avengers. Il les détruirait tous, un par un, mais il le ferait avec un plaisir extrême et jouissif... Il en ricanait d’avance. Cela allait être plaisant.    
                                                    --------------------------------------------------------  
   
Chapitre 1 finit. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si ça vous plait ou pas ? N’hésitez pas à me dire tous ce que vous pensez ! C’est ma toute première Fiction Avengers, alors des petits mots m’aideraient à me motiver. Merci d’avoir lu cette fic. Bisous, a la prochaine!


	2. Chapitre 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hep voilà un nouveau chapitre, j’espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture les amis ! 

Chapitre 2:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony se leva en soupirant du canapé sur lequel il était assis. Thor expliquait pourquoi son frère, qui était juste en face d’eux à les fixer un par un, sans le moindre sentiment- ce qui était vraiment flippant-, avait détruit New- York. Parce qu’il n’était pas lui-même à ce moment, et bla bla... Lui il s’en foutait qu’un dieu mégalo ait pété une crise de colère pour montrer à sa famille qu’il était capable de gouverner un Royaume. Pour lui, ce type était un psychopathe, point, pas besoin d’aller plus loin. Il voulait seulement retourner à son atelier pour ruminer seul, mais apparemment ce n’était pas possible non plus, puisque Steve ouvrit la bouche avant même qu’il n’ait fait le moindre pas.  
« Où vas-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il d’une voix douce.  
Il lui parlait comme à un enfant, ce qui était la mauvais chose puisqu’il n’était pas enfant, mais un adulte de 35 ans. Bon ok 40 ans –mais chuuut !- et qu’il savait parfaitement ce qu’il faisait. Ou à moitié, mais ça on s’en foutait.  
« Dans mon atelier. » Répond-t-il, penaud et toujours un brin surpris et déstabilisé par le ton utilisé.  
« Tony, on est toujours en plein débriefing ! » Répliqua le symbole de l’Amérique en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Oui, oui j’sais Capsicle, mais on a compris ! Ok il n’était pas lui à ce moment, on a compris tout ça, il n’a qu’à rester à la tour et on en parle plus ok. Je le vois bien dans une chambre rose bonbon pas vous ? Ou non mieux, vert ! Comme ça il se rappellera notre ami géant vert ! C’est bien ça non ? Super idée. Mais bon, c’est normal, je suis génial. D’ailleurs, j’ai faim ! Quoi ? Vous pas ? Moi si, celui qui veux à manger lève la main ! Personne ? Bon d’accord. JARVIS commande chinois, non plutôt Grec…Ou thaï ! J’adore ce qu’ils font, d’ailleurs leurs soupes son… » Et il battit en retraite dans son atelier sans cesser de déblatérer un peu tout et n’importe, sans que personne n’ait eu le temps de comprendre ou réagir.  
Les Avengers et Loki se regardèrent un instant, scotché et les yeux perplexes. Comment cet homme pouvait parler autant à débit si rapide sans tomber dans les pommes par manque d’oxygène ?  
Tony souffla quand il atterrit dans son atelier. Il n’aimait pas trop rester en compagnie des autres. Pas qu’il ne les aimait pas, en fait si à part Bruce personne ne l’aimait bien, et c’était tout à fait réciproque, merci bien. Mais il préférait rester seul avec ses robots.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony ne savait plus où il était. Il savait qu’il était allongé sur quelque chose de froid et dur. Désagréable et vraiment inconfortable. Pris de court, il ouvrit lentement un œil et gémit en le refermant tout aussi vite. La lumière lui faisait un mal de chien…hum. Quelques minutes après, il réessaya, et vit tout de suite le sol de son atelier. Mais que faisait-il là ? Il se leva en titubant, s’accrochant à la table, et regarda autour de lui. Il s’était sûrement évanoui, du manque de nourriture et de sommeil. Il se regarda dans la vitre des fenêtres, et souffla en se voyant. Il était vraiment pathétique. Tout blanc avec des cernes, affreux, et il était maigre comme un piquet, à tel point qu’on en voyait ses côtes.  
« Tu es pathétique. » Souffla une voix à son oreille.  
Tony sursauta, et se retourna pour se retrouver devant Loki qui avait toujours son masque impassible. Bon dieu il lui avait fichus la trouille de sa vie cet enfoiré !  
« Tu sais, les gens civilisés frappent avant d’entrée, au lieu d’apparaitre comme ça devant des gens qui ont un cœur fragile. » Lui dit Tony, en ignorant le commentaire précédent.  
« Je sais, mais alors où est le plaisir ? » Dit Loki en souriant malicieusement.  
Tony haussa les épaules, et le contourna pour aller achever son travail. Il se sentait mal. Il avait des vertiges et la nausée faisant trembloter son corps, mais il fit comme si de rien n’était. Peut-être en ignorant Loki, il finirait par se lasser et le laisser tranquille. Mais il ne connaissait pas encore le Dieu, qui était infiniment plus têtu que lui.  
« Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d’un moment, le regard perçant du Dieu sur sa nuque devenant un peu plus inconfortable au fil du temps.  
« Parce que tu m’impressionnes, mortel. » Lui répondit la voix à la tessiture chaude.  
Tony se retourna avec surprise. Lui ? L’impressionner en quoi exactement ? Il allait s’effondrer d’un moment à l’autre. En voyant le regard surpris du brun, Loki continua :  
« Tu fais le fort et le fier. » Commença-t-il, tout en marchant lentement vers le milliardaire. « Tu fais l’arrogant et le pitre, mais au fond de toi tu n’es plus rien. Tu es brisé en mille morceaux. »  
Tony déglutis. Ouais, il avait raison. Il n’était plus rien. Il faisait des cauchemars, des crises de panique à répétition, il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus. Mais il n’y avait que lui qui était au courant de son état, comment ce faisait-il que Loki l’ai vu ? Il le cachait pourtant plutôt bien... Il se détourna du Dieu de la Malice pour se reconcentrer sur son travail.  
« Nope Rodolphe, tu confonds avec toi là. » Lâcha-t-il nonchalamment.  
« Es-tu sûr de cela, Stark ? »Demanda le Dieu.  
En colère, Tony se retourna, pour se retrouver face à un torse. Le torse de Loki. Humm, inattendu. Tony leva les yeux vers lui en déglutissant. Il plongea son regard dans les deux émeraude du plus vieux, une boule de tension désagréable dans sa gorge. Loki était proche, beaucoup trop proche. A quoi jouait-il ?  
« Oui, j’en suis sûr. » Lui dit-il en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.  
Loki s’approcha un peu plus près de lui, avec son sourire en coin. Au même moment ils entendirent le ‘’ding’’ de l’ascenseur.  
« Hé Tony, la pizza est arrivée…Tony, ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. »Demanda la voix incertaine du capitaine.  
Loki avait disparu une seconde plus tôt, laissant un Tony tout troublé, et presque tremblant.  
« Hum, oui, je vais bien cap’. Monte, je finis ceci et je vous rejoins. » Répondit-il au capitaine.  
« D’accord. »  
Le capitaine reparti aussi vite qu’il était venu, surement rejoindre les autres, laissant Tony dans ses pensées. Que venait-il de se passer bordel ? Tony ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Il savait que Loki avait un plan derrière la tête mais lequel ? Tony savait que s’il en avait vraiment un, ça ne sentait pas bon pour eux...  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Journée de merde, par Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour-ou bonsoir-, revoilà un nouveau chapitre, j’espère que vous aimerez bien, bisous bonne lecture. Merci à tous ceux qui liront ce chapitre. Cette fiction est corrigée par gladamoule, merci à toi aussi !

AC/DC à fond dans l’atelier, Tony passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux et souffla. Il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer, un certain Dieu occupait ses pensées morbides. Il n’arrivait juste pas à comprendre pourquoi Loki agissait ainsi. Sûrement pas pour le plaisir, mais il avait quelque chose derrière la tête et Tony était sûr que quoi qu’il prépare, ça ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout même. D’ailleurs depuis leur dernière conversation le Dieu n’était pas sorti de ses quartiers, et il se demandait bien ce qu’il fichait là-dedans. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Après tout il le saurait le moment venu. Pas trop tard il espérait du moins. Il essaya de se reconcentrer sur son travail et fronça les sourcils. Mais il travaillait sur quoi déjà ?  
« JARVIS, qu’est-c’que j’suis en train d’faire là ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix incertaine.  
« Je ne saurais vous le dire monsieur. » Déclara l’IA d’une voix calme.  
Laissant tomber presque avec indifférence, Tony se releva en grimaçant quand la presque totalité de ses os craquèrent. Tiens, il venait même d’en découvrir quelques-uns. Combien de temps était-il resté ainsi ? Il n’en n’avait juste aucune idée, parce qu’il ne savait pas depuis quand il était ici. Plissant les yeux il remarqua qu’il faisait déjà nuit, en se basant sur le noir que lui renvoyait la fenêtre. Oh, et qu’il avait un p’tit creux aussi. Il baissa la musique.  
« JARVIS quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.  
Ça faisait deux jours qu’il n’avait pas fermé l’œil une seule seconde. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne s’endorme sans même s’en rendre compte, sur une quelconque surface que son corps identifierait comme possible lit. Donc à peu près tout.  
« 19h36, monsieur. »  
« Est-ce que les Avengers sont en haut ? »   
« Monsieur Rogers est dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger. Monsieur Banner est dans son laboratoire, et monsieur Thor et les agents Romanov et Barton sont dans le salon. » Déclara-t-il d’une voix sèche.  
« Et Loki ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix curieuse.  
« Monsieur Laufeyson n’a pas bougé depuis ses deux derniers jours il est toujours dans ses quartiers, monsieur. »  
Tony sortit de son atelier et commença à monter les escaliers. Un peu de sport de temps en temps. Bien qu’il n’ait aucune envie de voir les autres, il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement dans son atelier, même si l’envie y était. Mais il voulait prendre l’air et manger un coup, après tout il n’était pas sorti de son atelier depuis l’arrivée de Loki. Quand il arriva enfin à destination, Roger avait mis la table et appelait tout le monde pour manger. Natasha surgit la première avec sa démarche féline et sauvage, tandis que Clint arrivait en dérapant à moitié sur le sol glissant. Thor parut d’un pas lourd, accompagné de sa tête de chien battu – sûrement à cause de Loki. Puis Banner apparut ensuite, le plus discrètement qu’il le pouvait, avec toujours son petit regard hésitant.  
Ils s'assirent tous à leur place habituelle, dans un mouvement si naturel qu’il savait que ce rituel devait se répéter depuis longtemps. Il se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence. Ils tournèrent brusquement la tête dans sa direction, et il put lire dans leurs yeux toute la surprise que leur inspirait sa présence. La surprise disparut aussi vite qu’elle était apparu et il eut sous les yeux une panoplie d’émotions différentes. Steve un air ferme, Bruce un air désolé et doux, Thor de la surprise et de l’incompréhension majoritairement, Natasha son sempiternelle air impassible, et Clint le regarda de haut en bas en se demandant surement pourquoi il était là au juste. Il leur adressa un large sourire bien faux, pris des couverts et une assiette et s'assit en bout de table, face à Steve. Personne n'osait parler, comme si sa présence faisait peur, ou quoi que cela puisse être. Il haussa une épaule indifférente et remplie son copieusement son assiette sans faire attention aux autres. Pas comme si ce qu’ils pensaient pouvait l’intéresser d’un autre côté… Puis Steve pris la parole, brisant par la même occasion le silence qu’il devait être le seul à trouver confortable :  
«Tony, que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda soucieux le Capitaine.  
Tony se tendit. Quoi ? Il n'avait même plus le droit d'être sous son propre toit ? Il fronça les sourcils :  
« Quoi? J'suis chez moi j'fait encore c'que j'veux Capsicle.» Déclara-t-il d'une voix froide.  
«Tony...» Commença le Capitaine.  
«Non, tu sais quoi j'm'en fous.»  
Et avec ça il se leva. Il ne savait même pas bien pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, mais le tumulte d’émotions conflictuelles qui tourbillonnaient dans sa poitrine ne l’aidait pas à vraiment à comprendre. Il prit son assiette pleine et alla la vider. Avec tout ça il n'avait même plus faim. Adieu vrai repas... Furieux il balança à moitié l’assiette dans l’évier, manquant de peu la briser, et descendit à son atelier sans se retourner. Putain qu'ils étaient casses-couilles ceux-là! Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours tout ruiner?   
«Comme ça vous ne vous entendez pas entre héros?» Lâcha une voix amusée derrière lui.  
Tony faillit sursauter, et lâcha une bordée de jurons en se figeant. Génial, il ne manquait plus que lui…  
Journée de merde, par Tony Stark.


	4. Oui, ils étaient tous dans la merde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, Bonsoir. Comment allez-vous ? J’ai eu beaucoup de temps devant moi alors j’ai écrit la suite, normalement je ne devais pas être là avant deux semaines, mais malheureusement ça a été annulé. J’en ai donc profité pour écrire la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas très vite !

Chapitre 4.  
Maudite vie, maudit Avengers, maudit Loki. Pourquoi ça n’arrivait qu’a lui ? Juste, pourrait-on lui expliquer pourquoi c’était toujours lui qui se ramassait la merde que l’univers décidait de balancer ?  
C’est vrai, il y avait eu son père, ce sale égoïste qui l’ignorait gaiement, puis Obi qui le trahissait et essayait de le tuer. Ensuite il se faisait joyeusement torturer par les psychopathes des Dix Anneaux. Ok là d’accord ça pouvait passer. Plus ou moins. Enfin, si l’on considérait ça comme quelque chose de banal. Bien sûr. Puis venait son réacteur défectueux, même si ça encore il arrivait à gérer, puis Vanko et Hammer qui essayait encore de le tuer. A croire qu’il portait une cible avec marqué “tuez-moi“, seulement visible pour les malades. A moins que ce ne soit écrit dans ses gênes. Bref, dans tous les cas, il s’en était là aussi sortit vivant. A partir de là, il aurait pu se dire que c’était juste de la malchance, et que c’était tombé sur lui au pif, comme à la roulette russe. Mais non, ce serait trop facile parce que bam, les chitauris et le Dieu mégalo. Non mais alors là il en avait marre. Il voulait qu’on lui foute la paix, merde ! Mais apparemment il avait dû être un sacré connard dans une vie intérieure pour mériter ça !  
Tony poussa un soupir à fendre l’âme et releva les yeux. En face de lui se trouvait le Dieu de la Malice et du Chaos, avec un sourire un coin qui lui faisait froid dans le dos et un regard indéchiffrable. Bordel, il n’attirait que les ennuis. Dans les gênes vraiment, il en était sûr.  
« Quoi ? J’sais que je suis beau merci, mais à ce point ça deviens du harcèlement visuel. » Lâcha-t-il d’une voix insolente avec un sourire moqueur.  
Loki sourit encore un peu plus. Que ce mortel pouvait être irritant avec son ton insolent…mais c’était tellement amusant de l’ennuyer. Cet humain cachait bien son jeu, il pourrait le briser facilement, après tout il était à deux doigt de craquer lui-même. Il pourrait le laisser se briser encore plus après tout, mais alors où serait le plaisir s’il ne pouvait pas donner un petit coup de pouce à la chose ?  
« Alors ? Vous n’avez pas répondu à ma question, mortel. » Lâcha-t-il d’un ton condescendant et hautain.  
Tony serra les dents, il n’aimait pas qu’on lui parle comme ça. Pas du tout même. Il fit comme si de rien n’était et demanda innocemment :  
« Oh, pardon, laquelle ? »  
« Vous ne vous entendez pas entre héros ? Ou c’est juste votre état pitoyable qui vous met dans cet état ? » Lâche Loki tout aussi innocemment.  
Enfoiré. Espèce de sale connard d’enfoiré.  
« D’accord le néo-gothique, si on faisait un jeu ? Je réponds à tes questions si tu réponds aux miennes, ça te va ? Pas plus de 3 questions, d’accord ?»  
Loki plissa les yeux en le regardant, hésitant clairement. Il n’avait cure de raconter sa vie à un simple mortel. Il le regarda de haut en bas en s’arrêtant au cercle lumineux qui était enfoncé dans sa poitrine. Tony se sentit mal à l’aise devant le regard perçant du Dieu sur sa poitrine, et il se retient difficilement de taper du pied comme un gosse pour ravoir son attention. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se racla la gorge.  
« Hum, alors ? »  
Loki releva ses yeux, et curieusement, il acquiesça de la tête. Génial, super. Alors il allait raconter sa vie à un Dieu qui devait s’en foutre comme de sa première couche. Attendez, un dieu portait des couches ? Il ne put retenir sa langue plus longtemps.  
« Tu portais des couches ? » Lâcha-t-il d’une voix curieuse.  
Loki haussa les sourcils en ne s’attendant pas le moins du monde à cette question :  
« Est-ce donc cela ta première question mortel ? »  
« Oui. Non. Peut-être… ? Laisse tomber. »  
Il baissa le regard et se gifla mentalement. Quel genre de dérangé demandait ça à un Dieu nordique du mal franchement ? Personne crétin. Il se re-gifla mentalement. S’il se mettait à se parler à lui-même c’est qui virait scizo.  
« Oui. »  
Il releva si vite la tête qu’il sentit sa nuque craquer, et ses yeux étaient presque près à sortir de leur orbite.  
« Quand j’étais bambin, oui. Comme la plupart des personnes, répondit Loki d’une voix moqueuse. Il ne te reste que deux questions mortel. »  
D’accord là il était vraiment gêné, il avait perdu une question pour une curiosité plus que malsaine.  
« Hum, je pense que c’est à ton tour, Rodolphe. »  
« Pourquoi ne vous entendez-vous pas ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix légèrement irritée. Après tout ce devait être la troisième fois qu’il posait cette question.  
« Je ne sais pas… C’est comme ça depuis le début, nous ne sommes pas pareils. Ils ne me supportent pas. Point, à la ligne ouvrez les guillemets. Tant pis après tout on s’en fiche non ? » Lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules.   
Il se retourna et alla s’assoir sur le plan de travail de son atelier pour être assis en hauteur, face à Loki.  
« Bon à mon tour, Thor nous a dit que tu avais été adopté, c’est vrai ? »  
Loki eu un rictus, et Tony sourit. Après tout, chacun son tour mon pote.  
« Pendant la guerre contre les jötnar, Odin n’a pas volé que leurs source de pouvoir. » Lâcha-t-il d’une voix froide.  
« Tu veux dire que tu viens de la race ennemi ? Et les jötnar sont les géants des glaces…non ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix incertaine.  
Loki plissa des yeux dangereusement en sa direction. « Oui. » Il se doutait de ce qu’il allait dire, alors il fit son regard le plus noir, lui ordonnant de ne pas continuer sa phrase.  
« Quoi ? Je voulais juste…Non, ok » Lâcha-t-il rapidement en voyant Loki faire un pas en avant.  
Mais Loki ne laissa pas tomber et continua de marcher dans sa direction avec sa démarche féline. Son cerveau cria ‘’Danger ‘’, mais avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il se trouvait devant un Loki au visage froid et distant. Pendant un instant il crut que Loki allait le frapper, d’être allé trop loin, même si vraiment, il n’avait rien dit, même pas un sous-entendu salace, rien. Mais non, le Dieu se contenta de se pencher au-dessus de lui. Tony leva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder prudemment dans les yeux, appuyant ses mains sur le plan de travail pour reculer un peu le haut de son corps et incliner la tête en arrière. Rester un minimum méfiant quand même.  
Loki posa ses mains froides sur ses joues et descendit sa tête, pour que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu’à quelques centimètres l’unes de l’autre. Leur souffle se mélangea, et Tony se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant celles de son partenaire. Merde, il se passait quoi là ? Il releva les yeux vers le haut, pour voir un Loki qui le dévisageait d’une manière indéchiffrables. Il sentit son corps se figer totalement, le cerveau déconnecté, ne parvenant plus à faire un geste alors que le sang battait à ses oreilles en un bruit assourdissant. Ce fut Loki qui brisa les derniers centimètres entre eux, posant presque doucement sa bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser n’avait rien de dangereux, ou de froid. Il était doux et chaud, tout le contraire de ce à quoi Tony s’attendait. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Loki, il se sentit presque à l’étroit dans son pantalon, surtout quand le Dieu passa les barrières de ses lèvres de sa langue taquine.  
Il n’aurait jamais voulu arrêter mais malheureusement, il dut stopper pour pouvoir respirer. Le souffle court, leur front collés, Tony garda les yeux fermé, en état de choc. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire, pourtant il sentait les mains froides de Loki sur sa nuque, son souffle qui s’échouait sur ses lèvres. Quand sa respiration redevient normale, il rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans deux perles émeraude. Il s’y perdit pendant de longues minutes, sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce qu’il se passait, et de ce qu’il venait de se passer. Loki quant à lui fixait le mortel, presque aussi choqué. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ça. Il s’attendait plus à ce que l’humain lui mette son poing dans la figure sans attendre et crier comme un hystérique qu’il n’était pas homosexuel, pas qu’il répondrait à son baiser. Surtout qu’il semblait y avoir pris plaisir, s’il se fiait à ses pupilles dilatées et son souffle erratique, et Loki pouvait sentir son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Ce qui probablement le choquait le plus était le fait que lui-même avait aimé ça et qu’il en voulait encore ! Non, ce n’était pas possible, il n’avait plus ressentis ça depuis Sigyn. Il se plongea dans le regard chocolat de l’autre homme. Il ne fit rien paraitre et garda son masque impassible.  
« Alors mortel, que cela fait-il d’être embrassé par son Dieu ? » Demanda-t-il, froid et moqueur.  
Tony se prit une grande claque froide dans la figure en se rendant compte de ce qu’il venait de faire. Bordel, il devint livide. Non, no, niet, nicht, não. Impossible. Pourtant, il voyait Loki le fixer intensément en quête du moindre sentiment. Il paniqua. Il allait faire une crise de panique. Il regarda précipitamment autour de lui et le repoussa violemment pour courir vers la sortie. Il devait sortir. Il devait absolument sortir de cet endroit. Il sentit le regard de Loki lui brûler la nuque alors qu’il s’enfuyait. Il fonça droit dans sa chambre en essayant de se calmer, refermant brutalement le battant derrière lui, s’y appuyant en haletant férocement, les mains dans les cheveux. Expire, inspire, expire. Une fois sa respiration redevenue à peu près normal, il s’allongea sans la moindre grâce dans son lit. Il fixa son plafond pendant quelques longues minutes qui se transformèrent vite en quelques heures.  
« Merde, dans quoi j’me suis fourré encore moi ? » Dit-il en soupirant.  
Il finit par s’endormir, la fatigue accumulée depuis des jours tourbillonnant dans son corps, et il ne rêva pas.  
Dans un coin de la pièce, appuyé au mur, Loki invisible le regarda s’endormir. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu’il venait de se passer, mais il savait qu’il voulait approfondir le bref sentiment qui l’avait envahi. Il regarda l’homme presque tendrement. Et si cela signifiait sortir un peu plus de sa chambre… Il n’hésita qu’un bref instant avant de faire une petite grimace, mix entre le sourire et le soupir résigné.  
Oui, ils étaient tous dans la merde.  
-


	5. Oui, ils étaient tous dans la merde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, Bonsoir. Comment allez-vous ? J’ai eu beaucoup de temps devant moi alors j’ai écrit la suite, normalement je ne devais pas être là avant deux semaines, mais malheureusement ça a été annulé. J’en ai donc profité pour écrire la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas très vite ! 

Chapitre 4.  
Maudite vie, maudit Avengers, maudit Loki. Pourquoi ça n’arrivait qu’a lui ? Juste, pourrait-on lui expliquer pourquoi c’était toujours lui qui se ramassait la merde que l’univers décidait de balancer ?  
C’est vrai, il y avait eu son père, ce sale égoïste qui l’ignorait gaiement, puis Obi qui le trahissait et essayait de le tuer. Ensuite il se faisait joyeusement torturer par les psychopathes des Dix Anneaux. Ok là d’accord ça pouvait passer. Plus ou moins. Enfin, si l’on considérait ça comme quelque chose de banal. Bien sûr. Puis venait son réacteur défectueux, même si ça encore il arrivait à gérer, puis Vanko et Hammer qui essayait encore de le tuer. A croire qu’il portait une cible avec marqué “tuez-moi“, seulement visible pour les malades. A moins que ce ne soit écrit dans ses gênes. Bref, dans tous les cas, il s’en était là aussi sortit vivant. A partir de là, il aurait pu se dire que c’était juste de la malchance, et que c’était tombé sur lui au pif, comme à la roulette russe. Mais non, ce serait trop facile parce que bam, les chitauris et le Dieu mégalo. Non mais alors là il en avait marre. Il voulait qu’on lui foute la paix, merde ! Mais apparemment il avait dû être un sacré connard dans une vie intérieure pour mériter ça !  
Tony poussa un soupir à fendre l’âme et releva les yeux. En face de lui se trouvait le Dieu de la Malice et du Chaos, avec un sourire un coin qui lui faisait froid dans le dos et un regard indéchiffrable. Bordel, il n’attirait que les ennuis. Dans les gênes vraiment, il en était sûr.  
« Quoi ? J’sais que je suis beau merci, mais à ce point ça deviens du harcèlement visuel. » Lâcha-t-il d’une voix insolente avec un sourire moqueur.  
Loki sourit encore un peu plus. Que ce mortel pouvait être irritant avec son ton insolent…mais c’était tellement amusant de l’ennuyer. Cet humain cachait bien son jeu, il pourrait le briser facilement, après tout il était à deux doigt de craquer lui-même. Il pourrait le laisser se briser encore plus après tout, mais alors où serait le plaisir s’il ne pouvait pas donner un petit coup de pouce à la chose ?  
« Alors ? Vous n’avez pas répondu à ma question, mortel. » Lâcha-t-il d’un ton condescendant et hautain.  
Tony serra les dents, il n’aimait pas qu’on lui parle comme ça.  Pas du tout même. Il fit comme si de rien n’était et demanda innocemment :  
« Oh, pardon, laquelle ? »  
« Vous ne vous entendez pas entre héros ? Ou c’est juste votre état pitoyable qui vous met dans cet état ? » Lâche Loki tout aussi innocemment.  
Enfoiré. Espèce de sale connard d’enfoiré.  
« D’accord le néo-gothique, si on faisait un jeu ? Je réponds à tes questions si tu réponds aux miennes, ça te va ? Pas plus de 3 questions, d’accord ?»  
Loki plissa les yeux en le regardant, hésitant clairement. Il n’avait cure de raconter sa vie à un simple mortel. Il le regarda de haut en bas en s’arrêtant au cercle lumineux qui était enfoncé dans sa poitrine. Tony se sentit mal à l’aise devant le regard perçant du Dieu sur sa poitrine, et il se retient difficilement de taper du pied comme un gosse pour ravoir son attention. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se racla la gorge.  
« Hum, alors ? »  
Loki releva ses yeux, et curieusement, il acquiesça de la tête. Génial, super. Alors il allait raconter sa vie à un Dieu qui devait s’en foutre comme de sa première couche. Attendez, un dieu portait des couches ? Il ne put retenir sa langue plus longtemps.  
« Tu portais des couches ? » Lâcha-t-il d’une voix curieuse.  
Loki haussa les sourcils en ne s’attendant pas le moins du monde à cette question :  
« Est-ce donc cela ta première question mortel ? »  
« Oui. Non. Peut-être… ? Laisse tomber. »  
Il baissa le regard et se gifla mentalement. Quel genre de dérangé demandait ça à un Dieu nordique du mal franchement ? Personne crétin. Il se re-gifla mentalement. S’il se mettait à se parler à lui-même c’est qui virait scizo.  
« Oui. »  
Il releva si vite la tête qu’il sentit sa nuque craquer, et ses yeux étaient presque près à sortir de leur orbite.  
« Quand j’étais bambin, oui. Comme la plupart des personnes, répondit Loki d’une voix moqueuse. Il ne te reste que deux questions mortel. »  
D’accord là il était vraiment gêné, il avait perdu une question pour une curiosité plus que malsaine.  
« Hum, je pense que c’est à ton tour, Rodolphe. »  
« Pourquoi ne vous entendez-vous pas ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix légèrement irritée. Après tout ce devait être la troisième fois qu’il posait cette question.  
 « Je ne sais pas… C’est comme ça depuis le début, nous ne sommes pas pareils. Ils ne me supportent pas. Point, à la ligne ouvrez les guillemets. Tant pis après tout on s’en fiche non ? » Lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules.   
Il se retourna et alla s’assoir sur le plan de travail de son atelier pour être assis en hauteur, face à Loki.  
« Bon à mon tour, Thor nous a dit que tu avais été adopté, c’est vrai ? »  
Loki eu un rictus, et Tony sourit. Après tout, chacun son tour mon pote.  
« Pendant la guerre contre les jötnar, Odin n’a pas volé que leurs source de pouvoir. » Lâcha-t-il d’une voix froide.  
« Tu veux dire que tu viens de la race ennemi ? Et les jötnar sont les géants des glaces…non ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix incertaine.  
Loki plissa des yeux dangereusement en sa direction.  « Oui. » Il se doutait de ce qu’il allait dire, alors il fit son regard le plus noir, lui ordonnant de ne pas continuer sa phrase.  
« Quoi ? Je voulais juste…Non, ok » Lâcha-t-il rapidement en voyant Loki faire un pas en avant.  
Mais Loki ne laissa pas tomber et continua de marcher dans sa direction avec sa démarche féline. Son cerveau cria ‘’Danger ‘’, mais avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il se trouvait devant un Loki au visage froid et distant. Pendant un instant il crut que Loki allait le frapper, d’être allé trop loin, même si vraiment, il n’avait rien dit, même pas un sous-entendu salace, rien. Mais non, le Dieu se contenta de se pencher au-dessus de lui. Tony leva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder prudemment dans les yeux, appuyant ses mains sur le plan de travail pour reculer un peu le haut de son corps et incliner la tête en arrière. Rester un minimum méfiant quand même.  
Loki posa ses mains froides sur ses joues et descendit sa tête, pour que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu’à quelques centimètres l’unes de l’autre. Leur souffle se mélangea, et Tony se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant celles de son partenaire. Merde, il se passait quoi là ? Il releva les yeux vers le haut, pour voir un Loki qui le dévisageait d’une manière indéchiffrables. Il sentit son corps se figer totalement, le cerveau déconnecté, ne parvenant plus à faire un geste alors que le sang battait à ses oreilles en un bruit assourdissant. Ce fut Loki qui brisa les derniers centimètres entre eux, posant presque doucement sa bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser n’avait rien de dangereux, ou de froid. Il était doux et chaud, tout le contraire de ce à quoi Tony s’attendait. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Loki, il se sentit presque à l’étroit dans son pantalon, surtout quand le Dieu passa les barrières de ses lèvres de sa langue taquine.  
Il n’aurait jamais voulu arrêter mais malheureusement, il dut stopper pour pouvoir respirer. Le souffle court, leur front collés, Tony garda les yeux fermé, en état de choc. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire, pourtant il sentait les mains froides de Loki sur sa nuque, son souffle qui s’échouait sur ses lèvres. Quand sa respiration redevient normale, il rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans deux perles émeraude. Il s’y perdit pendant de longues minutes, sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce qu’il se passait, et de ce qu’il venait de se passer. Loki quant à lui fixait le mortel, presque aussi choqué. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ça. Il s’attendait plus à ce que l’humain lui mette son poing dans la figure sans attendre et crier comme un hystérique qu’il n’était pas homosexuel, pas qu’il répondrait à son baiser. Surtout qu’il semblait y avoir pris plaisir, s’il se fiait à ses pupilles dilatées et son souffle erratique, et Loki pouvait sentir son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Ce qui probablement le choquait le plus était le fait que lui-même avait aimé ça et qu’il en voulait encore ! Non, ce n’était pas possible, il n’avait plus ressentis ça depuis Sigyn. Il se plongea dans le regard chocolat de l’autre homme. Il ne fit rien paraitre et garda son masque impassible.  
« Alors mortel, que cela fait-il d’être embrassé par son Dieu ? » Demanda-t-il, froid et moqueur.  
Tony se prit une grande claque froide dans la figure en se rendant compte de ce qu’il venait de faire. Bordel, il devint livide. Non, no, niet, nicht, não. Impossible. Pourtant, il voyait Loki le fixer intensément en quête du moindre sentiment. Il paniqua. Il allait faire une crise de panique. Il regarda précipitamment autour de lui et le repoussa violemment pour courir vers la sortie. Il devait sortir. Il devait absolument sortir de cet endroit. Il sentit le regard de Loki lui brûler la nuque alors qu’il s’enfuyait. Il fonça droit dans sa chambre en essayant de se calmer, refermant brutalement le battant derrière lui, s’y appuyant en haletant férocement, les mains dans les cheveux. Expire, inspire, expire. Une fois sa respiration redevenue à peu près normal, il s’allongea sans la moindre grâce dans son lit. Il fixa son plafond pendant quelques longues minutes qui se transformèrent vite en quelques heures.  
« Merde, dans quoi j’me suis fourré encore moi ? » Dit-il en soupirant.  
Il finit par s’endormir, la fatigue accumulée depuis des jours tourbillonnant dans son corps, et il ne rêva pas.  
Dans un coin de la pièce, appuyé au mur, Loki invisible le regarda s’endormir. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu’il venait de se passer, mais il savait qu’il voulait approfondir le bref sentiment qui l’avait envahi. Il regarda l’homme presque tendrement. Et si cela signifiait sortir un peu plus de sa chambre… Il n’hésita qu’un bref instant avant de faire une petite grimace, mix entre le sourire et le soupir résigné.  
Oui, ils étaient tous dans la merde.  
-


	6. Et le cauchemar commença

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour -Bonsoir-, avant tout j’aimerais vous remercier pour me lire et des kudos, cela fait toujours très plaisir d’en recevoir et ça m’a boosté pour écrire ce chapitre, que voici. On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6.  
-  
« Iron Man, à 6 heures ! » S’écria le capitaine Rogers.  
Tony se retourna juste à temps pour pulvériser un Fatalibot, qui semblait vouloir le prendre par surprise. Il soupira de mécontentement. Apparemment Fatalis devait se faire chier puisqu’il avait envoyé bien une cinquantaine de robots à leur trousse. A tous, où serait le comique sinon. Il ricana en voyant Clint faire un vol plané pour éviter un robot. Quoi ? Même en étant gentil, c’était marrant ! Surtout que vraiment, ce mec était ridicule. C’était quoi ce tee-shirt ? Il évita un deuxième Fatalibot qui arrivait tout droit sur lui, semblant se prendre pour un taureau stupide. Il suffisait de lui mettre des cornes en fait… Idée à creuser.  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fatalis avait décidé d’attaquer maintenant, après deux mois d’absence silencieuse. Il secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur le combat, faisant un petit looping en l’air avant de se stopper un peu plus en hauteur, et son regard tomba sur un Loki distant au regard dur. Il fronça prudemment les sourcils. Depuis « le baiser », le Dieu se comportait bizarrement. Il le suivait toujours des yeux quand il rentrait dans une pièce, comme s’il attendait un faux pas de Tony pour le rattraper et le redresser. Mais en même temps, il était devenu distant et froid avec tout le monde-y compris lui- comme s’il préparait quelque chose. Et il en était presque sûr, qu’il préparait quelque chose. Et Loki étant Loki, il ne saurait son plan qu’au moment venu. Trop tard quoi. Il plissa les yeux et regarda le Dieu plus intensément pour voir son visage. Il semblait se délecter du combat, comme si tout était prévu. L’étincelle sombre dans la profondeur de ses yeux verts semblait mouvante, et inquiétante dans sa dureté et presque méchanceté. Son attention rivé sur le Dieu fut probablement la cause de ce qu’il arriva ensuite.  
Et même en étant un génie, il ne comprit pas tout ce qu’il se passa.  
« Tony ! Attention ! » S’écria quelqu’un.  
Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva en face de Fatalis, qui lui expédia une décharge d’électricité monstrueuse. Des piques de douleur fulgurantes et brûlantes remontèrent méchamment le long de son dos, alors qu’il serrait les dents, son corps le démangeant désagréablement. Son armure avait beau supporter des décharges électriques plus fortes que celle-ci, elle était trop endommagée pour servir de bonne défense pour ce type d’attaque. A cause du combat, où l’on s’était amusé à l’envoyer plusieurs fois dans un mur, parce que c’était hilarant. Il adorait.  
Son armure grésilla et la panique embrasa sa poitrine, quelques secondes à peine avant que son bébé ne s’éteigne brusquement, exactement comme dans l’espace il n’y avait pas si longtemps. Il se sentit chuter, une boule coincée entre le ventre et la gorge, qui serrait ses muscles d’angoisse douloureuse. Puis il tomba à terre, comme une pierre, dans un bruit sourd qui résonna comme un glas dans sa tête où le sang pulsait de manière plus que simplement douloureuse. Ses oreilles sifflaient, il sentait tous ses os lui faire mal, au point où il était presque sûr qu’il s’en était forcément cassé quelque uns. Il lâcha une bordée de jurons, parce que merde quoi, ça faisait mal ! Il gémit pitoyablement au sol pendant quelques instants, le temps de recevoir toutes les informations.    
« Jarvis, ouvre l’armure. » lança-t-il faiblement.  
L’armure s’ouvrit automatiquement, même si aucune voix ne lui parvint, lui faisant comprendre que JARVIS était HS, pour l’instant du moins. Enfin, il l’espérait. Tony trouva il ne savait où le courage de se relever lentement, sentant son corps protester violemment, et regarda autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant ce qui l’entourait. Mais merde, où est-ce qu’il était ? Il faisait sombre et humide, et on aurait presque dit une sorte de cachot des mauvais films… ? Il faisait quoi ici ? Il n’y avait pas dix minutes, il était en train de se battre à New-York. Il était peut-être mort ? Après tout, avec tout ce qu’il avait vu, il ne serait pas plus surpris que cela. Mais dans ce cas-là, on lui avait bien menti, cet endroit n’était pas lumineux et accueillant.    
« Non tu n’es pas mort » Dit une voix froide et sadique.     
Il sursauta. Mais merde, avait-on décidé de le tuer par crise cardiaque ou quoi ?! Ils s’étaient peut-être tous passé le mot… Il leva la tête vers une silhouette éloignée et qui paressait flou. Dans l’ombre, il dut plisser les yeux pour tenter de voir quelque chose, mais ça n’avait pas l’air de servir à quelque chose, il ne  voyait rien d’ici.  
« Qu’est-ce que j’fous là? » Lança-t-il d’une voix rauque.  
L’homme –ou la femme- ricana sombrement, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Tony sentait son regard moqueur sur lui, comme s’il le narguait…  
« C’est ce que je suis en train de faire. » lâcha la silhouette d’une voix moqueuse.  
Enfoiré, venait-il de dire ça tout haut ? Apparemment oui. Merde. En plus il reconnaissait sa voix.  
« Alors Fatalis, es-tu si seul et abandonné que tu kidnappes des gens pour avoir des amis ? A moins que ce ne soit seulement pour avoir l’illusion d’un entourage ? » Dit Tony d’une voix qu’il prit soin d’être insolente au possible.  
Il sentit Fatalis grincer des dents, et il ricana. Dans tes dents mon pote. Son ennemi se détacha du coin obscur de la pièce et s’avança vers lui d’un pas lourd et imposant. Il tendit sa main vers son cou et lui envoya une sale décharge électrique, sans qu’il ne puisse rien faire pour l’éviter. Et Tony retourna au pays des rêves.  
…  
Quand il se réveilla, ses muscles le faisaient souffrir le martyr et sa tête tournait comme pas possible. Une vrai girouette. Une gueule de bois milles fois pire quoi. Merde, Fatalis allait lui payer ça. Il voulut passer sa main dans ses cheveux mais rencontra une résistance. Il tira plus fort mais ses mains restaient solidement bloquées. Il tenta de se concentrer totalement et prit enfin conscience de sa situation...délicate. Il était pendu par les bras par des liens serrés qui semblaient être fait de métal, ses épaules douloureuses, et ses pieds ne touchaient presque pas le sol. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment il en était arrivé là, et il était torse nu, des sortes de patches collés sur la poitrine, ainsi que sur les bras. Ses yeux prudents où se lisait le début d’un zeste de panique suivirent les fils jusqu’à les voir reliés à une sorte de machine…bizarre. C’était quoi ça encore ?  
Une porte –qu’il n’avait même pas remarquée- s’ouvrit et deux silhouettes connues entrèrent. Il cligna des paupières pour mieux voir de qui il s’agissait et écarquilla les yeux alors qu’une désagréable tension s’emparait de sa poitrine. Un casque de bouc en or et une armure verte. Loki ? Loki et Fatalis ? Fatalis et Loki ? Non, pas possible. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui…  
« Alors Anthony, te souviens-tu de Loki le Dieu de la Malice ? »Demanda Fatalis.  
Tony déglutit. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il détailla l’attitude de Loki. Quelque chose n’allait pas.  On aurait presque dit qu’il était tendu, pour une raison quelconque. De ce qui allait suivre peut-être ? Mais son sourire sadique gâchait un peu l’image de quelqu’un qui s’inquiétait. Portait-il un masque en ce moment ? Il ne saurait dire. Et après tout, le Dieu restait un ennemi, quoiqu’il se dise ou qu’il ait pu se dire.  
Tony pencha la tête sur le côté et ricana sombrement. Fatalis semblait choqué, du moins quelques instants, et Loki vacilla un peu en entendant la voix de Tony déraillée subtilement, brisée sur les bords, mais personne ne le vit. Fatalis avança et son poing partit brusquement, le frappant violemment au visage. Tony senti sa tête partir en arrière et la douleur explosa de sa pommette, irradiant d’une souffrance brûlante qui s’empara bientôt de tout le visage. Ses dents entaillèrent sa lèvre et du sang se mit à couler lentement, en un petit goutte à goutte irritant le long de son menton. Il grimaça mais retint son râle de douleur.  
« Hé, arrête, mon beau visage ! » S’écria Tony en faisant de son mieux pour paraître outré.  
Fatalis soupira bruyamment, exaspéré. Cet homme était impossible à vivre. Loki, toujours éloigné à l’autre bout de la pièce, regardait la scène du regard dur qu’il n’avait pas quitté depuis des jours. Il était appuyé contre le mur devant lui, les bras et les jambes croisés dans une posture qui paressait nonchalante, mais qui pouvait riposter violemment à une attaque au moindre mouvement brusque.  
Fatalis alla derrière la machine bizarre et appuya sur quelques-uns des nombreux boutons, avant de poser son index sur le plus gros, et sa voix remplie d’une jouissance sadique emplie étrangement l’espace :  
« J’ai une simple et petite question, si tu réponds je pourrais considérer ta coopération. Si tu ne réponds pas, je devrai employer la manière forte bien sûr. Me comprends-tu Anthony ? »  
Tony haussa les sourcils au ton de son ennemi, et ne comprit absolument pas la tessiture enfantine, presque naïve, qui se mêlait à la teneur sadique. Mais pour qui le prenait-il ? Un gosse capricieux ? Sûrement.  
« Mais je t’en prie mon cœur, pose-moi ta simple et petite question. » Lâcha-t-il ironiquement.  
« Le moyen de créer le nouvel élément de ton réacteur. Cher ? » Demanda-t-il.  
Alors voilà ce qu’il voulait. Le nouvel élément. Simple. Tony ricana.  
« Va te faire foutre. » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire insolent.  
Loki se tendit à ces mots et le fusilla d’un regard noir, qu’il ne comprit pas vraiment dans les faits, tandis que Fatalis souriait sadiquement.  
« Très bien, j’ai toujours voulu essayer cette machine de toute les manières, tu me donnes l’occasion parfaite. »  
Et avec ça, cette simple petite phrase pleine de joie sombre, il appuya sur le bouton rouge –qui faisait vraiment mauvais film à son avis- et un petit grésillement retentit. Tony eu à peine le temps de sentir la panique envahir son être qu’il sentit ses membres parcourus d’une douleur profondément électrisante, horrible, et brûlante comme de la lave. Son dos s’arqua brutalement sous la souffrance pure qui explosa dans son corps, illuminant ses paupières closes d’un blanc lumineux. Sa tête partit si violemment en arrière, en contradiction de son corps qui s’arquait en avant, qu’il fut presque sûr de s’être brisé quelque chose dans le cou, même si l’agonie qui hurlait dans ses os l’empêchait efficacement de penser, en plus du sang qui rugissait dans sa tête. Il ne s’entendit même pas hurler.  
Et son vrai cauchemar commença.


End file.
